15 years later
by strawfelly
Summary: What happened to Sydney and Adrian child? Adrian never know that he has a child.
1. Transferred to Academy

**Disclaimer : Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead**

**Warning : this story contains lots of OC**

note :This fanfiction is my first one. Well, still trying to do my best. I hope this will be better than other fanfiction I tried to write. And sorry if my grammar is wrong, I decide to wrote in English than Indonesia, my mother's language. So.. sorry again ! Enjoy!

_**Believe**_ or not, I'm Adrian Ivashkov's illegitimate child. It's okay if you don't believe it, really.

Let me introduce myself a little. I am a dhampir, and soon-to-be greatest guardian after Rosemarie Hathaway. She is the best right now. My mom WON'T let me to be some kinda blood whore, so she set personal trainings for me since I was 10. My mom isn't a guardian, she is human. And I believe, you must know her, she pretty famous actually. She is Sydney Sage, the alchemist.

So, I am 15 years old. My dad is.. I believe he is 35 years old. Well, I never met him in personally. And, I know the fact that he is my father, is when I was 13. I used to idolize him. He is soon-to-be Ivashkov Prince. And well, only because Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage are my parents, that doesn't mean they are married. My mom still traveling with me, for alchemist task, and my dad.. As I said, I never met him personally. Uncle Ad-that's what I usually 'call' him. Not straight in front of him, of course- is single until now. He never does serious relationship. Maybe he still love Aunt Rose (I mean, Rosemarie Hathaway, y'all know her?) or maybe my mom?

That's enough, back to present time. Today is the first day at St. Vladimir's Academy. I'm transferred, from human school. But I won't tell anyone, I'm afraid if someone make fun of me. Not in my first day, at least. Mom told that everything's fine. Sometimes she is so calm, the other time she is strict, she wants me to be great guardian, like Aunt Rose.

I'm walking with my mom to Headmaster Lazar office. He wants to meet us personally. I'm scared, I mean.. did I do something wrong? Mom opened Headmaster's office door.

"Good morning, finally, my special guests are coming, please take a seat" Headmaster Lazar said. And by 'goodmorning' of course he mean when the sun goes down, because the academy run nocturnal schedule.

Me and mom take a seat. She looks uncomfortable. She doesn't really like moroi, actually she doesn't like 'evil creature of the night.' At least it what Aunt Rose told me. But I think she change her mind, a little after I born

"You must be Skyla Sage" Headmaster Lazar said

"Yes, I am" I muttered to myself

"Lots of thanks to your mother, the alchemist who sent you here. I have a news for you" He continued

"What is it, Old Lazar? I'm afraid we almost run out of time. I have so much things to do beside sitting in your office whole night" Mom said. Well, she got the courage, for talk like that in front of a royal moroi. Because she is not moroi, either dhampir. She is human, wow I just realize that my mom is so cool.

"Be patient a little, alchemist. Let's make it short and straight. Well, Miss Skyla Sage, your test result is outstanding, you don't need to be freshman, and you can start your first day on senior class." He said.

"Well, I know, you do the best" mom then hug me tight

I am surprised, and also glad. I don't have to stay in this place about 3 years, and then become guardian like what mom always saying since I was 7.

"okay then.. I'm off dear, I'm going home. E-mail me after your first day at school, tell me everything" Mom finally decide to going home. She kissed my cheek, and I'm embarrassed, it's like my first day on kindergarten, and this is my first day at highschool. Plus, I'm accelerated!

So, Headmaster Lazar has nothing more to say with me, he asks Guardian Alto to escort me to my first class. It is Biology class. By the way, although I'm transferred from human school, that doesn't mean my fighting skill is bad. As I said before, Aunt Rose trains me once a month, every week I also train with my tutor every week.

When I'm arrived, my new teacher, Mr. Curtis, old short moroi, well not really short, but he has same height as me, which is kinda weird. And he greets me warmly.

"You must be Miss Skyla Sage" he said.

"Yes I am" everyone here, knows me, it seems.

"Is this your first day?"

"Yes, it is"

"Then, introduce yourself to the class"

"What? No—"

"Class, we have a new friend, she want to introduce herself"

"Wait, I don't want to"

"Just go" he said with un-denied voice

"Okay… So, Hi. My name is Skyla Sage. I'm 15 years old"

"You are fifteen? I think you entered wrong class" random guy shouted

"She is accelerated, Dave. Now, who wants to ask some questions to Miss Sage?"

"Where were you before St. Vladimir's?" a girl asked

"Umm... I'm moving every year, last year, I spent my days in Indonesia—"

"Wait, where the f*ck is Indonesia?" Another guy shouted

"Try to study geography harder, it's in South-East Asia" I try to be patient

"Ok guys, Q&A closed. Skyla, you may sit beside Miss James"

I take my seat beside this girl. She seems friendly…

"Hi, I'm Nora James"

"Hi, you know I'm Skyla Sage"

"I'm also accelerated, you know?"

"like, REALLY?"

"Yeah. I'm Sixteen, but it's still too young for senior year"

"So glad I found another accelerated student!"

Then, Mr. Curtis interrupt my lil conversation "Miss Sage, I know you are excited in your first day, but please, respect your teacher, try to focus in the class"

Okay, you win old moroi. I stop talking and start to pay attention to the lesson. Well, biology is one of my favorite subjects in school.


	2. Another Belikov?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Academy and its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

Author's note: Sorry for wrong grammar. I'm still not good enough. And I rewrote this from Indonesian in one day._. But I will try my best!

After class is over, we can go to cafeteria, and then go to the next class. Nora and I sit together, because I don't know anyone (yet) beside her. We also sit with her novice girls. I don't know her name, but she whispering quiet loud

"OMG! It's the moroi Prince! Prince Charles Mastrano Dragomir!" she kinda pointed her finger to that boy. He has dirty blond hair, tall and slim like other moroi

"He is.. Jill Mastrano son? And you really think he is a prince?" I ask her

"Yeah, but.. Don't you see? He is more than just handsome! It's up to me what I want to call him"

"okay, whatever" I don't really care, actually

"Look! It's Gabrielle Ozera Dragomir, it's Charles's cousin!" she yell again

"She is…?"

"She is queen's daughter, duh!She is so lucky, she has Dragomir blood and Ozera blood! Two royal bloods!"

And she keep talking, and talking, and I'm finishing my lunch. After I finished my lunch, I go to the next class as fast as I can. I don't want to be late in my first day. Nora went to different class, with her novice friends.

I'm looking around the class. After a few minutes, I heard someone coming, but I'm not turning my body to see who is him/her. So.. He 'greet' me.

"So.. You are the new transferred girl?" he said

"Ummm…. yeah" actually I'm thinking hard for another answer, still I'm not turning my body

"Hi, I'm Sergey Belikov, you can call me Sher. Nice to meet you"

"Sergey? What a weird name. Well, hello Sher, I am Skyla Sage."

"All people think it's weird, it's pretty famous, you know the classical music composer, Sergei Rachmaninoff?"

"umm.. I don't have any idea because I don't listen to any classical music."

"So, I heard you are accelerated, right?"

"Yes, but.. Wait you said your name is Sergey _Belikov?_"

"Exactly"

"Are you have relation with King's guardian that used to be strigoi?"

"Do you mean DImitri Belikov? Yes! I'm his nephew!"

"It is right that your mother is.. Viktoria Belikov?"

"Bingo! How do you know?"

"My mother know her, after all it's just a lucky guess"

The class is already crowded. Guardian Castile is here. I think the class is going to start. By the way, you guys know Guardian Castile, didn't you? Guardian Eddie Castile, Aunt Rose's novice friend when she was on St. Vladimir's. After graduated, he went back to the academy and become teacher and also guardian.

"Today, we are going to learn how to use silver stake" guardian Castle start the class.

"Can you use silver stake?" Sher ask me

"Mmm, of course. Aunt Rose told me like, a month ago" I told him "can you use silver stake too?"

"I don't know.. I think Uncle Dimka told me how to do that at his last visit"

"And.. when was his last visit?"

"let me see.. 1 year? no.. About two and half years ago I think"

"Now, who will try use silver stake?" Guardian Castile ask to the class. I don't realize that I'm talking until Guardian Castile finished his 'lecture'.

No one wants to try it, after a little while, there's a voice, very near to me, but I swear it wasn't me! the voice said, actually the voice yell "I want, sir!"

It was Sergey.

Oh screw you Ser-gay -_- He just grimace his teeth when I look at him. And then…

"okay, you go, Miss Sage" Guardian Castile tell me to give a try at the silver stake

"But.. that wasn't me, Sir" I said

"How can be not you? That is definitely your voice"

"That was _Sergey._ Not me"

"Is that true, Mr. Belikov?"

"Um, no! Really!"

"So? It must be you, Miss Sage. Please come to here"

"But—"I try to complaint. "Just go, b*tch!" How dare that random guy! I don't even know him!

At last, I end here. In front of the class. Sergey, you won't get out here alive. Guardian Castle gave me the silver stake. The target is a doll. If we see the door from very far, it looks like real. Okay, I relax, Sky, I know you can do this, beside, it's not real strigoi. I recall all things that I learned, and… I did it.

and the doll send out fake blood, I think it's one of newest technology, it's pretty cool, I think.

"Excellent demonstration, Miss Sage. I see why they let you accelerated in senior year" Guardian Castile gives a standing ovation and the whole class, too.

"Thanks." I quickly escaped to my seat.

"Oh my Goddess, that was.. Incredibly beautiful" Sergey is speechless, so do I.

I don't even know what I did there. I think I just hit that doll's heart with silver stake, and that silver stake is also fake. Not the real one.

And after the class end.. I feel everyone whispering and staring at me.. Oh, great, my first day. My friend is only Nora, she is friendly, but she has so many friends, so she can't talk to me all the time. And another one is Sergey, he such a freak who can imitate other people voice, which is cool, if he didn't do that. And, guess what? Sergey Belikov walk across the hallway, in front of me. It's my time to do my revenge.

"Thank you so much, for what you do, Mr. Belikov" I stop him in the middle of hallway

"You're welcome. You can call me next time!" He answer it calmly, with fake innocent face, I know he know what I'm talking about.

"Since when you can do that?" I ask curiously

"It's been a year I'm practicing"

"Well, I stop being Miss good girl." I push him to the wall. Some guy in hallway may think we're going to kissing, but no, really.

"Oh, don't you realize? Because of me, you become very famous entire the senior guys!" Sergey answered.

"by "famous" you mean bad or good?"

" I can't decide it.. You know, you are pretty amazing, only a day, rumors spread so fast"

I slap his face. Not really hard. "I let you go, for now. Next time, I will make your life miserable!"

After that, I let Sergey go, and I walk to the dorm. As what Guardian Alto said… my dorm is here.. and Gotcha! In this dorm there's my bag, my bag isn't that big, I don't carry much stuff. And who is my roommate? well is she..

"Hello darling! How was your first day?" Nora greet me cheerfully.

"mmm.. pretty good" I lied. Honestly, I'm not sure it is good or not..

"Are you surprised we are roommate?" Nora ask me again

"mm.. yes! But I'm also glad!" I smiled. Faking smile? I guess so. Actually I confuse, with who I want to be in here. At first I want to be invisible, being the best guardian it's not what I want, it's what my mom want. Confuse, I walk to computer that online in 24 hours. I wrote e-mail to my mom. I choose to write all happened today. A little bit later, there's a reply.

From : Sydney Sage (.com)

To : Skyla Sage ()

Subject : RE:firstday

Message :

I know your first day is hard. But I'm quiet sure you can pass anything. My Skyla is not give up that easy, you can do that!

Hugs & Kisses,

Your Mother

There's only one thing disturbing me.. she use 'quiet sure' so that mean she not sure? That makes more confusion. I drop myself at the bed. This day is so far from my definition of 'fun'. I always like to be invisible. Like in the past schools, I moved more than twice. I try to hide different physical appearance with other humans. And now? I'm famous as 15 y.o accelerated student with awesome fighting skill! I'm impressed, a little. Top of all, I'm still annoyed! I slowly fell asleep with my iPod playing my lullabies


End file.
